


Scratching the Itch

by pommedeplume



Series: The Piemaker and the Girl Named Chuck [1]
Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Consent, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedeplume/pseuds/pommedeplume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ned and Chuck are both having trouble sleeping but Chuck may have found a solution...</p><p>(Brand New Edit: 01/05/2017!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratching the Itch

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the edited version of this, one of the first fanfics I ever wrote just over three years ago. This is a little bit longer but in terms of broad strokes is basically the same. I've done A LOT of rephrasing and tried to pull it that much closer to the show (which I'm in the middle of doing my first rewatch of in three years.)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (An update of the other fic in the series, [The Piemaker's Colorful Contraptions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1144910), is coming soon. I'm thinking about writing a third fic if reaction to these edits is good.)

The Piemaker was having trouble sleeping. He rolled over onto his side and watched as the girl named Chuck slept in the bed across from him, only she was moving around a great more than he would expect from a sleeping person.

"Chuck?" the Piemaker whispered.

"Huh?"

The girl named Chuck jumped a little in shock.

"Oh. You can't sleep either?" she said, seeming caught off guard.

"Seems like you can't either," Ned said.

"Oh. I was just... scratching an itch," Chuck said, then rolled over to face him.

"Are you sure? Because to me it looked like maybe you were doing something else," the Piemaker said.

"Well, what do you think I was doing?" Chuck asked, with a nervous grin.

"Well... something sort of like scratching an itch, for instance. Only..." the Piemaker paused and crinkled his face a little in embarrassment before finishing, "more fun."

"Oh, yeah?" Chuck said, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah," the Piemaker replied, surprised that she wasn't denying it.

"Well, what if I was? Would that be a problem?" she asked.

"A problem? No, not a problem. I guess I just… wish I could help out or participate," the Piemaker said, trying to swallow his embarrassment.

"Maybe you could. You put that plastic divider in the car," Chuck said with a wink.

"Are you suggesting I create a divider for the bedroom?" the Piemaker asked, confused.

"No, of course not. I just mean we could find a safe way. Something that would let you help me... scratch the itch," Chuck replied.

"Oh," Ned said.

The Piemaker smiled and shifted in the bed, trying to pretend that he wasn't aroused and that he was having a perfectly normal conversation with his girlfriend, only what passed for perfectly normal with them might not pass for perfectly normal with other couples.

"Ned, do you ever do it?" Chuck asked, rolling back onto her back, facing the ceiling.

"Huh?"

"You know… _Scratch the itch_ ," she said, turning and making a face with the last three words.

"Oh. I… I mean sometimes. But… but not here. Not with you there," he asked.

"That's silly. There's no reason for you to make yourself feel good. Unless… Unless you don't like… that."

"No, I definitely like… that."

The Piemaker desperately tried to ignore the throbbing he felt down below but could see that Chuck was moving beneath her covers again.

"Well, then what's the problem? Enjoy yourself," Chuck said and pursed her lips in apparent pleasure.

"Are you…" the Piemaker asked, feeling unable to finish that sentence.

"You know exactly what I'm doing. Feel free to join me," Chuck said.

The Piemaker contemplated the swelling between his legs. He wasn't sure what was stopping him from following her lead. But as he watched the girl named Chuck begin to breathe hard, her eyes closed and soft moans escaping from her lips, he became overwhelmed with temptation and rolled over, his hand drifting between his thighs.

As the Piemaker's hand slowly but firmly scratched that itch, he wondered what Chuck was thinking about. He wondered if she fantasized about really being with him. The Piemaker would never allow himself that fantasy because it made him sad. He knew that one touch between them would render the girl named Chuck dead forever.

"What are you thinking about?" the Piemaker asked, unable to help himself.

"Huh?" Chuck asked, looking over, clearly distracted that particular moment.

"While you… scratch the itch," the Piemaker replied.

"Oh. I think about you. I think about you… touching me. Is that wrong?" Chuck asked.

The Piemaker wasn't sure what to say. He didn't want to shame his girlfriend for her fantasies but he also didn't want to share that particular fantasy.

"No. That's fine."

The girl named Chuck smiled brightly and closed her eyes again. The Piemaker did long for a way to please her. In his mind he imagined toys and contraptions he could build. If he could build a contraption to allow him to pet Digby he was confident that he could build something to please his girlfriend too.

The girl named Chuck's breathing became heavier as her actions beneath the covers seemed to be increasing in intensity, her moans becoming louder and more frequent. The Piemaker followed suit and he found himself quickly edging towards climax, lost in thoughts of how beautiful Chuck was. He pulled his hand away in panic, not quite ready to reach that point just yet. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind, trying to put Chuck out of his mind, if only for a moment .

"You okay?" the girl named Chuck asked him.

"Yeah. I just… Was going a little too fast," the Piemaker apologized, while sliding his hand back into his pajama bottoms.

"Mmm. That's all right. Just don't finish without letting me see it," Chuck replied and licked her lips in ecstasy.

She then stopped what she was doing and threw her covers off, pushing them to the bottom of the bed with her feet. She turned on a lamp and looked over at the Piemaker who yelped then stopped what he was doing.

"Huh?"

"I want to see it," Chuck said.

"What do you mean?" the Piemaker replied, pretending not to know exactly what she meant.

"I want to watch you," Chuck said, pointing at the very place where his hand was moving.

The Piemaker might have argued before but now decided to put aside his nervousness and go with it. He threw the covers off and put his hand back inside his pajamas bottoms.

"No. Pull them down so I can see," Chuck said, then lifted up her legs and pulled her pajama bottoms off, one leg at a time while the Piemaker stared with wide eyed wonder, having never seen her in such a state of undress before.

Chuck giggled as she slid her underwear off as well, then rolled over, giving the Piemaker a complete view of her bare bottom half. The Piemaker could hardly breathe and felt frozen in place, even as Chuck continued to gesture at him.

The Piemaker smiled and tried to will himself to relax. With a single motion he grabbed the rim of his pajama bottoms and underwear then pulled them down, exposing himself completely, much to the delight of the girl named Chuck who clapped at the reveal. The Piemaker felt his face turning red while Chuck's hand moved between her thighs, over the dark curly patch of hair.

The Piemaker's hand ventured back toward the throbbing between his legs. He had never been a stranger to the anxieties that plagued some people when it came to their… size. With past partners he had worried about whether he would be too big or too small or if they would think it was weird or ugly. With Chuck there was no need to worry over matters like anatomical compatibility.

Chuck smiled at his motion down below and bit her bottom lip, seeming transfixed as her own motions became faster and more insistent. Chuck's mouth fell open as a strained moaned came out of it, followed by heavy breathing as her pelvic region rocked in rhythmic motions

Seeing Chuck in this state of focused pleasure was nearly too much for the Piemaker and he began to stroke himself with desperation. He gazed at Chuck's beautiful smiling face as she opened her mouth and said, "I love you, Ned."

"I love you too!" the Piemaker moaned as pleasure surged through his body with incredible force.

Chuck smiled with joy and ecstasy and at that very moment the Piemaker ejaculated. It was like the world stopped and the only things that existed were Chuck and the pleasure that rushed through his body. The moment was quickly over and the Piemaker found it difficult to breathe for a moment but still manage to smile as he looked over at Chuck who was brimming with happiness.

Once he was able to breathe again the Piemaker scrambled to clean up himself and his sheets. He thought perhaps it was ruining the moment but he hated leaving a mess. The girl named Chuck never moved. Once he was done he laid back down in bed again unsure what he should say or do next. As he looked at Chuck he noticed there were tears in her eyes.

"What's the matter," he asked.

"Nothing. I'm happy. I just… I never thought we'd be able to be intimate. And I thought maybe this would be an okay substitute. But it was much more than just okay and it was more intimate than anything I've ever experienced," she said, as she began to redress herself.

"But wouldn't it have been better if I could've helped out?"

"You did," Chuck answered, her pajama bottoms back on and the covers over herself.

The Piemaker realized that she was right. It was more than just a substitute for sex. It _was_ sex and it was the best he'd ever had.

"But let's say, hypothetically, that I did make some contraptions that might... increase our options. Would you be interested in... experimenting?" the Piemaker asked, embarrassment returning.

"I'm fine with what we have but if want to try other things out... I'd be game," Chuck said.

The Piemaker smiled at the girl named Chuck.

"I love you," he said as he turned out the light.

"I love you too," Chuck said and the Piemaker quickly fell back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Feel free to leave a kudos and comments are always appreciated. Consider subscribing to me or following [my blog on tumblr](http://pommedeplume.tumblr.com).


End file.
